


kiss and kill

by minmoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoon/pseuds/minmoon
Summary: Jungkook is an assassin who is asigned to a new target, but no one told him that his target Kim Seokjin is also an assassin.





	kiss and kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not the greatest writer and I'm pretty unexperienced but I hope that you can somehow still enjoy this.

Groans roam through the thick air. Their bodies breathlessly reel and roll around the ground, the force behind their action causing the ground and walls around them to tremble. The gallant decoration meant to embellish the hotel room, falls and shatters into countless pieces one by one.

The, to Jungkook, unknown man who is wearing a basic, black T-Shirt, that depicts his _perfect_ ab lines when he sweats and matching black jeans, got him to fall by ramming his truncheon directly into the soft spot on his back. He has both of Jungkook's arms pinned to the ground with only one of his huge hands embracing them. Jungkook's shifty hazel eyes nervously follow him reach for the gun attached to his waist band, but three knocks against the hotel room door make his body movements freeze up along with Jungkook's. "Sir?"

The room falls silent, the two pairs of wide and surprised eyes directed at the door. "Where did you train?" Jungkook whispers so quietly, that the other has to lock his stern, brown eyes on reading his lips to catch his words. His eyes scan Jungkook's bold demeanor, before responding warily. "Houston."

Jungkook sighs and gives up an approving, almost impressed nod, "Shows."

The broad guy's short nonattendance, induced by the unforeseen conversation, allows Jungkook to snap his hands free. A rapid joint to the male's chin leaves him tumbling, and he's flipped over with Jungkook on top of him now. With only a few adept moves, he flicks his sharp pocket knife onto the soft, rosy skin on his throat and intensifies the pressure behind the knife, cutting through his silk-like skin. Only lightly. Tiny blood drops spill across the knife's metal.

"You're from Cali, right?" The defeated gulps up. Jungkook's void filled eyes ease back into their regular, warm hazel tint before he responds loosely, "I am."

"Amateurs." He hisses through gritted teeth, before he jacks up his knee, giving Jungkook a harsh kick to the stomach, while simultaneously jolting the knife out of his hands. Not one, but two, fist punches go to Jungkook's dome, striking him barely conscious. The taller guy tosses Jungkook's, because of the punches, gawky body off of him and speeds to the open window.

He effortlessly jumps onto the windowsill, turning his head back around to Jungkook, who is shakily trying to get back on his feet. "See you around?" Jungkook forces a cheeky grin onto his pained features. "I'll be there!"

The ominous stranger vanishes somewhere into the jet black skyline of Atlanta and the hotel room doors fling open. The hotel manager is up first, and four employee's are right behind him.

"What is going o- _**Oh god..**_ " Their wide, shocked eyes shift between the torn up furniture and decoration, then they collectively glance from Jungkook's beaten face, down to his ripped up shirt and pants. Jungkook, barely standing, cluelessly rubs the back of his neck.

 

"Uhhh," He impudently cocks up a brow, half smiling at the crew. "We... like it rough?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I knooooow. I will continue this shortly if anyone wants me to ;) Let me know what you think.


End file.
